Compromise
by Addict to Fanfics
Summary: They were both professionals. It seemed only proper that they should reach a compromise.


**01/06/13 Just reread it and had to fix a bunch of spelling/(minor)grammer issues... and adding/changing a few small areas that didn't seem to flow right - cause 12:30am is a great time to edit... Around twenty Story words added.**

For Feathers' prompt of Eli/Gambit not-so-smooth thieves interaction. Not quite the few details we discussed but I hope it's suitable. Merry Christmas Jay-chan!

I read the 'Eli' series once, ages ago _and_ I'm not doing accents. On that note I apologize also for OOCness of them both probably. Please suspend your disbelief of how they're in the same world/realm/universe and just go with it. (and if you don't recognize the first line (as I certainly don't own it) I'd love to know where you hide during christmas)

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas, when all thro' the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. All the better for him. It wouldn't do for a 'cat' burglar to be distracted by some noble's pest control problem. He had scoped out the mansion earlier in the previous week and noted the absolutely pitiful guards on the estate. It was child's play to enter with them unawares. After observing them he thought that, as he was the prince of thieves, it was probably literal that he could have gained entrance as a child.

For amusement's sake, he wandered about the side and back of the house leisurely avoiding the guards and chose a third story window for his entrance. He might as well enjoy some minor thrill in such an easy job. He climbed in the shadows, eyes accustomed to the lighting, finding handholds with practiced ease. Having reached the window he checked carefully for alarms, and scoffed at finding not only no alarms but having it already unlocked. Really, what was the point of dodging pitiful guards and climbing to unlocked windows? He could have probably used the front door and left none the wiser to his presence.

The window slid open easily and he stepped into the empty room. An unused guest room if the cloth covers on the furniture were anything to go by. Despite the shoddy attempt at security there was no reason to risk waking the house's occupants with cold drafts or heavy steps. He slid the window shut behind him and quietly headed to the door. Upon reaching it he had to let out a brief laugh. _This_ door had been locked. It took only seconds to get his mirth under control and pick the lock. Meandering down the hallways he checked the occasional room and pocketed a trinket or two for amusement as he headed to the ground floor.

Reaching the main level he walked softly toward the front of the house looking for the man sitting room. The gentle glow of Christmas tree lights led him to an open doorway. He stopped just outside the threshold. There was already someone there. He shifted slightly and blinked at the scene before him. It didn't change. A man was sitting comfortable in front of the decorated and lit tree with a partially filled sack beside him. He lifted each gift and shook it gently before putting it aside or into his bag. He also seemed to be _talking_ to the presents as he lifted them though the words were indistinct at this distance.

He shook his head in mild confusion before entering the room. "Don't you know the best part of presents is ripping the wrapping paper off?" He'd kept his voice low for the sake of not disturbing the household but the man, obviously unaware he'd been found, emitted a strangled yelp and fumbled with the small box he'd been holding.

The man took a moment to calm himself down. "Ah, hello, umm, nice weather we're having tonight?" He half questioned, half stated. The man received an amused snort for his efforts and the reaction seemed to snap him out of the somewhat stunned state he'd entered. The man shook himself and stood with a grin on his face as he looked over the fully dressed and awake state of the one who had come upon him. He certainly wasn't a member of the household. Approaching the other he held out a hand and introduced himself cheerily, if quietly. "Eli Monpress, always a pleasure to run into another of the trade."

The other stared at Eli's hand for a moment before taking it in his own. "Name's Gambit" He said and left it at that dropping the others hand. Not put off by the somewhat lacking introduction, Eli grinned at him and continued. "So what may I ask are you after tonight? Not something as simple as the silver I hope; that'd be dreadfully boring." Gambit, as he'd been introduced, merely looked at him as if he had more than a few screws loose for his cavalier attitude in such a situation. "I myself was simply bored, and who doesn't love presents, hmm?" Eli began to head back to the bag he'd brought as it seemed no answer was forthcoming.

"The presents." Gambit stated behind him.

Eli looked back toward him. "The presents?" he said questioningly, hoping for elaboration on the statement.

Gambit ran a hand through his hair and sighed at having to explain his unusual, and childish, reasons for being there. "I'm here for the presents. My cousins, brother and myself have a bet going for the night. Get wrapped presents only, so their values are unknown, and when the time's up tomorrow morning open them all. The one whose presents total the greatest monetary value wins the bet."

Eli laughed lightly at the explanation. "Your reason is so much better than mine. I realize it's a bet but I really was planning on taking off with these. I did reach them first after all and possession is nine tenths of the law."

"You're breaking it." Was Gambit's deadpan reply.

"Well, yes I suppose, but honour among thieves and all that." Eli frowned slightly in thought before grinning again. "Or at least finders' keepers and I found them first."

That made Gambit pause for a moment in thought. He'd been watching the place; there wasn't anyone moving in the house before he'd entered the estate. "How did you get in here?" There was no way he'd missed someone else sneaking around the yard or on one of the upper floors.

"Oh, the front door. The security on this place really is quite terrible. It only took me a moment."

Gambit had to resist the urge to palm his face. When he'd thought of being able to enter through the front door it really had been in jest. Now it seems it might have been the better plan. He did have a time limit for his jobs tonight after all. "Look, I've already wasted more time than I should have here and you said yourself you chose them because you were bored. Could I not just take them and go? It's not as if the house is lacking in things to take." He said this with exasperation evident in his tone.

Eli once more favored him with a grin, though this one was more teasing, it had a definite edge to it. "Ah, but I do love presents, and as I said I did get them first. Besides, the fact that someone else wants them makes them all the more interesting to me."

At that last statement a smirk appeared on Gambits face. "So having another go after the same piece makes it more interesting?"

Eli paused momentarily wondering why Gambit had latched onto that part of what he'd said. "Well yes, it's always more fun to beat someone to their target." The smirk on Gambits face deepened at hearing him state that.

"As another of the trade, perhaps you'd be interested in a compromise?" Gambit said.

Curiosity peaked, Eli replied, "I'm all ears my friend."

Gambit truly grinned at him then. "It just so happens I know the location of several planned heists this evening in other sections of the city. If you were to be willing to hand over the gifts here and spend the night in the other sectors I'm sure I could inform you of a few particularly rich houses that are being targeted elsewhere."

Eli hardly needed time to think it over and reached down to the bag at his feet and lifted it. Walking over to the other man he dumped the bag in his arms and gave a grin that put the others to shame. "As I said my friend, I'm all ears. Though perhaps we could discuss this venture elsewhere?"

Both their faces showing mischief they headed to the front door. No point wasting time sneaking about with how bad the security was. Having left the property they moved on to the next house on Gambit's list talking along the way before parting at the property's edge. The two of them had things to steal and people to piss off. All in all it was a wonderful Christmas Eve for them both.

* * *

That was a lot longer than I thought it'd be. I was think maybe 600, 800 at most. Then I ended up with this. Not much action and the dialogue was terrible to work on, but a decent enough piece for characters I haven't read in ages.


End file.
